Something Wicked
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Lieutenant Sarra Torrens is asked to join the BAU after Emily Prentiss leaves, and accepts the job as linguist but there is another case, a dark magick case for her to solve, but it involves something she hates mosts of all. Lucifer. Joining her on the Ultimate Hunt, Sam and Dean join the BAU. What kind of trouble ensues!


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. I do not own Criminal Minds. I own Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee. Rated M for Mature, any songs you recognize not mine. Jim Ellison is not mine, Pet Fly owns him. Winchesters, are owned by Kripkie. Not me. Lucky Ones by Bif Naked.

_By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes- Macbeth_

Behavior Analysis Unit, Quantico, Virginia:

Hotchner was at his desk after Prentiss left, and he sighed as he looked through his stack of people that he could use in his team and one name came out. _Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee._ He looked at her credentials, and smiled. He picked up the phone. He dialed. "Angel Grove Police Department." He paused. "This is SSA Aaron Hotchner from Quantico, Virginia. I need to speak to Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee please." He said.

"One moment please." He heard and she patched him through. Sarra answered. "Lieutnant Sarra Torrens-Lee speaking." She said. She listened. "Hello, my name is SSA Aaron Hotchner I am in Quantico, Virginia, and I want to give you a position on my team." Sarra raised an eyebrow. "No, joke sir?" She asked.

"No completely serious, Lieutenant." She sighed. "I remain a Lieutenant, sir if that's alright." She asked and he grinned. "Fair enough." He said. "Can you come?" She thought, there was nothing on the Ranger front, and there was nothing on her desk. "I can come, sir, is this a longer posting?" He smiled.

"After I see how you do your work, temporary, but you get main salary as the others." Sarra nodded. "And housing sir?" She asked. "I can set you up with someone in housing department." Sarra nodded. "Thank you sir. I'll get word to you, what's your number, at the office?" She asked. He gave her his number and his cell.

She smiled and she put down the phone, and called the chief for a meeting, and got it. "Sir I've got to go to Quantico, Virginia, they want me working with the Profilers." She said. "Huh." He stroked his chin. "Alright, we can do without you I think, most of our guys at least know how to look for something fishy now." She smiled. "And my apprentice, sir, Sargent Jordyn Pierce is doing a fine job when I am not around sir." He nodded. "Yes she is. I'm very honored to have her." Sarra smiled.

Sarra smiled, as Hotchner did, as he shut the office down for the night, he had to get back to his son.

Angel Grove, California

Sarra sighed as she looked at her desk and packed what she needed told Jordyn what was going down. "You don't need me sir?" She was asked. "No, Sargent, you stay here. If I'd need anyone, it probably be Tommy." She said with a small smile. "Yes sir." She leaned over to her boss. "Boss, He is good for you." Sarra flushed. "Sargent..." Jordyn laughed.

Sarra smiled. "Alright, Sargent, I've got to go pack. You keep the fort down?" She nodded. She smiled and left, and Jordyn looked beyond where she was going and then went back to work.

Sarra worked hard, and she got packed, and called Tommy Oliver, who was in Reefside, teaching. "Yeah, Yeah, I hear you." He said.

"So Quantico for me Red Leader, how's your gig?" He smiled. "Well, you'll have to call me true Shadow Leader now." She raised her eyebrow. "Wholy Crap Oliver when do you never pick up the Power!? The shiny object of doom I swear! Seriously kid." He smiled. "Dino Thunder." He said and she laughed. "Dinosaurs again." She chortled. "New Team know of you yet of who you were?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think it was two months into the job I was frozen solid by the bad guy and the kids had to realize who I was." She smiled. "Your Hailey Zitkor did an amazing job?" She asked. She smiled. "Yeah she did. So where you off to next?" Sarra smiled.

"Quantico, Virginia, laddie." She said. He smiled. "Awesome." He said. She smiled. "I've got a team of Profilers to dodge, 'cause I know they'll try to interpret what I do who I am, Sigh, Profilers." He laughed. She had her necklace of rings and dog tags for the army on. They clinked as she moved to pack as he was on speaker phone. "Heard from Adam and the others these days, are they okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, Aisha even made it to Triforia, she's fallen in love with your brother." Sarra stopped packing and woomphed onto the bed. "Holy Crap!" She said. "How the hell did she do that?" She asked.

"She was in Africa and was teleported after she found a space portal and it teleported her to Triforia. Trey went to investigate and bam." "Instant Soulmates." Sarra smiled. "Good God." She muttered. "Aisha does wonders with people." She said. "She'll look out for him." She said. He smiled. "I know." He said.

"The others?" She asked.

"Adam's working with the Program Overdrive, um, Rocky's in prison." Sarra rolled her eyes. "Damn it." She muttered. "Justin?" She asked.

"Working in a Stargate Program." "Kat and Tanya are working together, saving at risk children." He answered her next question.

"I know where Firebird is. Working in Canada, as a SRU team member. Ran into her a couple of months ago." "Zack, he's dropped off the face of the Earth." She said.

"Yeah, haven't been able to reach him." He said. "I think that is every body?" She asked. He nodded. "Yes." He said. "Demetria is working with old Zedd and Rita making the world a better place. If you can believe it." Sarra smiled. "Demetria could make anyone work with her, remember?" She asked. He nodded. "Yeah." He said. "You okay Oliver?" She asked.

"Yeah, just trying to get my Red Ranger off my case, he's buggin me about something." She smiled. "Hero complex, unless he's fallen in love with his mentor and teacher?" She asked. He swore. "God I hope not." He said. She looked at him through the phone. "Might be messy, that's all." he said. She grinned.

Sarra breathed. "Sargent Jordyn's doing a good job in my absences." She said. "Good. Good. She's good for your spirit too, Lieutenant." She smiled. "Yeah, Olive bread." He laughed. That was a pun back to when he was at a gathering and he landed in a bread basket and landed on top of the Olive loaf.

"I miss you O, but you are doing right, your doing an amazing job and let no one tell you other wise mate." She said and he laughed again. "Thanks Silver." He whispered. "Silver, you do well with your job too, and the amazingness of your Power, you kick butt." She smiled. "Olive bread..." She muttered. He laughed. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes.

She grinned bigger this time. "Okay Oliver. I will let you go, I've got more to pack and more calls to make I love you O." She said chokingly. He smiled. "I love you too, Silver." "Always, I'll have my phone nearby, incase you need me on this one." Sarra smiled. "Thanks kiddo." She said. He smiled. "Your welcome old lady." She rolled her eyes. "Olive bread..." She muttered. He laughed. "Good luck kid." She said. "You too." She heard. "I love you." She heard. "Love you too." She replied.

Sarra smiled shut the phone off and then called a couple of other people on a confrence call and she talked to them as she got things organized, and then called the Movers, and she packed her basics, clothes, laptop, phone, IPod, cords, toiletries, shoes, and called the taxi to get her to a local hotel for the night, and then, get herself organized for the plane for Virginia. She got Photo bags for her electronics. She smiled as she laid back and went to sleep after she set her phone on charge and her computer hooked up, and then used her alarm clock to set her alarm for the morning.

She would get to Quantico tomorrow morning, she was glad her Powers were used to pack things so she could get a head start on what she needed. She called Housing before she hit the hay and there was a house for buying, and she put the transfer through to the bank to be used the next day to get the house, and she called Hotchner to let him know she got things organized in that direction, he didn't need to worry. "I'll be here tomorrow with my stuff coming in the same time. Most of its packed already it'll get there before I do." She said. He nodded. "Fair enough. You need an office space or is the Pen good for you?" She smiled.

"I would like to have an office space, sir if that could be arranged. I just have a lot of books that need to be in reach and I can't leave them out where anyone can pick them up especially if they have a magickal background at any point, I want to know about it so that I could help train them too." She said.

"Yes Sir. We can arrange that." Sarra smiled. "I could find out when I get there sir, but, please, do the office, I need at least one wall of rather tall bookcases." She said. "We can arrange that. It'll be ready for you for tomorrow." Sarra smiled. "Um, light purple and grey walls sir." She said. "Right." She heard. Sarra smiled.

Sarra curled her body on the bed, after she shut off the call, and she fell asleep. She got up two hours before her alarm and she swore and got ready, and then went and found breakfast at the all day and night diner just from the hotel, and she ate, and then got driven to the airport. Airport wasn't long, and she took herself a book so she could read and watch for the time and she was on time, and had premium seat. It was in first class. She smiled as she relaxed and she waited til they lifted off and she used her IPod as she slept, and felt better safer, almost. She smiled as she used her Ultrabook. She then, slept again after food, and then they touched down in Quantico. She smiled as she did, and she got out, and she shouldered her go bag, and her computer.

Sarra smiled as she saw her name card. She walked over to the guy holding it. "I'm here." The young man was african american, bald head, reminded her of Jim Ellison, a little. "You have more stuff?" He asked. "One more case." She said. She went and found it, it was silver grey and purple piping. "Cool." He said and he asked, "Can I help you?" He said softly. She smiled. "Yes." She smiled as she said that, and gave him the case.

Sarra smiled as she got herself settled in his car. "I've got stuff arriving at my house, I'll see to it later, I want to get settled in at the BAU first." He nodded. "Fair enough." He said. He got her to the office, and Aaron Hotchner got her settled into her office. She was dressed, in her grey and purple outfit, slacks, done in grey, shoes, flats, done in grey, she had a purple blouse, and a soft grey blazer. She wore a dark grey over coat, that was in leather and looked heavy. She wore her computer bag on her shoulder, and her briefcase and her other case on a roller in her other hand.

She looked tired but she had a smile. She wore grey glasses on her nose, even though they were cockeyed most of the time and she had to keep adjusting them. She wore rings, and a watch, and those rings had stones in them. She had earrings, silver hoops with no adornment on the hoops, SSA Dr. Spencer Reid noted. Derek Morgan leaned behind Reid and smiled. "See something you like Reid?" He asked and Reid jerked at that. "Morgan..." He muttered.

Sarra smiled. "Its a pleasure to meet you all, I am Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee, I worked with the Angel Grove Police Department. I've also worked on other strange cases throughout the world, including Japan. I am here to help." She said as she closed her eyes as a headache started to ensue. Derek noted that and said, "Lieutenant, you okay?"

She laughed. "Fine SSA Morgan, yes?" he nodded. "Just a headache, get these and they are damned destracting." She said and she closed her eyes. "You need to sit?" She smiled and waved off. "I'm alright, seriously." She said and the pain went away. She smiled. "There we go." She murmured. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes, regaining stability. "Show you to your office?" Derek asked. Sarra nodded. "Aye." She said and she followed him. He got her to the room. "Exactly the way I needed it. Thanks SSA Morgan." He smiled. "Call me Morgan or Derek if you want." She smiled. "Morgan then." She said. There was a smile, "Thanks Morgan." He nodded back.

He let her go, and she settled her stuff in and she smiled, as she felt peaceful. She got her computer set up, and then she sighed as she realized she needed to let the computer tech know what she was dealing with. She moaned and picked up the Phone, and her laptop. She looked at Morgan. "Morgan?" She asked. She looked at him, and he nodded. "Where to?" He asked. "Your tech?" She said and he smiled. "Garcia. Penelope Garcia." "She's awesome." He hoofed her down to the sixth floor. Sarra smiled.

She got down to the sixth floor, and she smiled as she went in and she let Derek knock on the door. "Yes O Valiant One?" She answered.

"Garcia its me with the Lieutenant." Derek answered.

"Come on in." She said and waited for the door to open. Sarra smiled as she looked at the electronics. _Awesome!_ She thought as she walked inside. She smiled as she walked in, and she smiled as she breathed. "Just wanted to meet you, Penelope, and give you my electronics so you could find them if you needed to." She said and Garcia nodded.

"Right. You are the replacement for SSA Prentiss right?" Sarra nodded.

"Cool." Garcia said. "I heard of some of your trips, Lieutenant." Sarra smiled. "I do my best, even though it turns out worse sometimes." Sarra replied.

Garcia gave her a grimace, and a grin, and Sarra nodded back and handed her her phone and laptop. Sarra smiled as she curled her bad arm as it reacted to pain. "Lieutenant?" Derek asked. Sarra smiled.

"Old wound, Morgan, nothing more." She said.

Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. The pain went away. Her lips went into a pursing breath, and she felt better. "Lieutenant, you okay?" She was asked. She nodded. "Aye." She admitted. She smiled as she waited and she got the computer and phone back. Sarra sighed. "Thanks." She said. Garcia smiled.

"Noticed there were some strange programs on your computer, can you tell me what they were for?" Sarra shrugged. "I deal with different people, so those are the contact programs so that I can reach them." "That's all." She said. She smiled.

"I see." Garcia replied.

"We should get you settled in and Hotch probably has some paperwork for you to sign." Sarra sighed. "Paperwork, the bane of my existance." She groused and Morgan laughed. "The bane of all our existances." Sarra smiled. "Thanks Garcia." She said. "Your welcome." Sarra heard as the door shut. Sarra smiled as she was taken to her office, and she put her stuff down and then she went to Aaron Hotchner's desk. "Sir." She said as she hit his office door. He was on the phone and motioned her in and she sat as he requested her and then got off the phone. "Sorry about that." "You settled in alright?" She nodded. "Yes sir, Garcia was very helpful, as was Agent Morgan." She said.

He smiled. "Good. I'm glad your getting to know some of the team. You settled in your office okay?" Sarra nodded. "Aye sir. And Morgan said you had some paperwork for me?" She said.

"Yes Lieutenant." Sarra smiled. She then looked at the stack and her face fell. "Crap." He smiled. "I hate paperwork. Too bad I can't put a lazer beam to this and burn every shred of recycled tree." She muttered and he laughed. She smiled. "We all feel like that Lieutenant." Sarra smiled. Sarra smiled, as she cracked open her always present fountain pen. "Okay. Let's get this wad of paper to its destination." She said. She signed sheets and sheets of it and was able to get it done and she smiled as she finished most of it.

She stared at half the pile as she took her hand and massaged it with her left. "Carpel Tunnel." She said to the section chief. He nodded. "Hurts like a bitch, but, I deal." She said. She sighed as she felt better and she signed the rest. "Der we go. Are we done sir?" She asked. He nodded. She smiled. "Weapons are alright, sir, the .45's?" He nodded. "Yes Lieutenant." "Registared with the BAU." Sarra nodded. "I also use swords and a staff sometimes if necessary. The President has requested that any agency I go with approves, retroactively, sir. Its necessary with my part of the job, it can be very very dangerous." She said. He nodded. "I read some of your cases Lieutenant." She nodded.

"Especially the earlier cases." She cocked an eyebrow. "Your tech Garcia." She groused. He shook his head. "My own ingenuity." He said. She frowned. "Sir." "I have no words to say how frustrated I am. My past is that Past. I do not let it affect my job sir." "Not if I can help it." He looked at her. "And who is your contact?" He asked.

"Chief Oliver, or his son, sir. Professor Tommy Oliver of Reefside High School, Palentology." She said. "I trust that you can keep those secret. Sir. Tommy deserves a little peace and quiet. If you need to contact Trey of Trifioria, sir. I will leave a contact number." She wrote it down. "He is my brother by deed. Sir. That's all I'll give you." She said. Sarra smiled as she walked out. She sighed as she got back to her office, and shut the door. She sighed again as she looked at her phone, and the nine messages that blinked on the Blackberry. "Cluster fuckin' Hell..." She muttered.

Sarra sighed. She answered the first one. "Torrens." She said. "Torrens what the Hell?" Dean blustered. Sarra looked down at the phone. "Dean Winchester what is it?" He heard back.

"I just got word that you joined the FBI is that true?" She smiled. "Yes, BAU, under SSA Aaron Hotchner." "I am fine, I am safe, not bonded but safe, tired." She said. "Silver..." He groused. She laughed. "I'll be fine. Seriously." She said. She grinned. "Oliver said as much but he's off limits, he's got another team, if you can believe it, Dino Thunder." "Black." She answered the next question. He laughed. "Silver..." She laughed again. "Its okay Deano, you get your brother off the deep end of insanity yet or is he still on the verge of the breakdown?" She asked. He smiled. "No, he's okay, I think. This mess with his soul business has eaten him alive a little but he's going to be okay." "I think." Sarra smiled. Sarra closed her eyes.

"And you, Dean?" She asked. "Fine, just need more sleep." he said and she laughed. "Kid your about as bad as I am or as Oliver." She said. He laughed. "Got to go, keep in touch, dear one." He nodded. "Right. Take care Silver." She laughed.

"You too, misfit, I love you boys." She said. He chuckled. She smiled and Sarra shut the phone off. She sighed. Leaning against the wall she heard a knock at her office door and a short petite blonde woman entered. "JJ right?" Sarra asked. JJ smiled. "Yeah. We got a case." Sarra sighed. "Right on my way." She said and she took herself, and her briefcase.

She pulled a white legal pad 11x8 out of her briefcase and found a pen, after she was handed a tablet. "Cool. I could get used to this." She muttered. Derek raised an eyebrow. "There is not much in the Angel Grove budget for...tech." "Not of this variety." She said. Derek nodded.

"Had to fund most of it myself for most of my collegues." She said. Sarra smiled. She wrote down some stuff that the others were mentioning about the new body, and where they were going and Sarra stopped a minute, concentrated as she closed her eyes, she got herself a feel for this power wise, and she shuddered for a minute and then opened her eyes. "He's using Dark Magyck, just can't tell what until I look at the diagrams he's leaving at the scene." She said.

"How could you tell all the way from here?" JJ asked. Sarra smiled. "Ley lines, get warped and colder darker, when they are used for dark magyck." She said with a smile. Sarra smiled. They were headed to Oklahoma. Sarra sighed as she remembered her last Oklahoma work. "There is a menelovant spirit that looks over part of the state, and she won't wake up unless she is threatened and I won't used my Power to threaten her, or she'd smack us down." Sarra said.

Hotch looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What Part?" He asked. "North Oklahoma, Jenks." She said. She shuddered. Morgan was closest to her and squeezed her good hand. Sarra closed her eyes, again and nodded. "Thanks Morgan." She said. "Covering most of north Oklahoma if not Tulsa itself." She said. "Where we heading, JJ?" She asked. "South Oklahoma." Sarra sighed in relief. "Thank goddess.." She muttered.

She sighed and closed her eyes again, and fought off the impending headache. She looked up, when she felt a touch. "Morgan?" She asked. He smiled. "We're leaving in an hour." She nodded. "Good thing I've got my go bag, and my suitcase." She muttered. "Got to put more clothes in the go bag." "Good thing I could pack most of my stuff small and they'd come out with no wrinkles." She muttered. She went to her office and packed more clothes. Then she got to the airport with the others.

Sarra smiled apprehensively as she sighed and got on the plane. Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Nothing huge Morgan. Just..." "Flying's not my best travel experience." he nodded. Hotch smiled. "I have problems with my inner ear." He said. She nodded. "I do too, my left I am half deaf, and I have small ear canals, and they plug up with wax, fairly frequently." She said. She closed her eyes. She shook her head.

"Then when I am on flight, they ache when we go up and down." She said, "And then I get a major headache." She moaned. He smiled. "Understood." Aaron nodded as Morgan nodded too. Reid smiled. Sarra smiled back and sat next to Reid as JJ was getting through what they needed and Sarra started to get a headache as she felt the elevation get to her. Laying down, she ended up with her head against Reid's leg, and Morgan chuckled as Reid blushed. "Sorry mate." She said. Reid smiled and took his long delicate fingers and rubbed her temples. Sarra closed her eyes. "Ye have a thousand years before you stop that Reid, so don't stop." She murmured. He smiled.

Morgan chuckled again and Sarra threw a wad of paper at his head. "Hey!" He cried indignantely, and the others chuckled. Sarra's pain went away eventually. She smiled. "Thanks Reid." She said and sat up abruptly. "Woah..." She nearly fell off the couch, and Morgan caught her and she blushed. Morgan blushed too, and Reid chuckled and helped the two. "Gods." She muttered.

Penelope Garcia just popped on the screen just then. "Greetings, crimefighters..." She started and then she looked at the trio. "Do I want to know what happend?" She asked. Sarra shook her head. "No...You don't." She got up. "Thanks Morgan, Reid." She said. She dusted herself off and sat down again. She smiled and waited for Penelope to get through what she had. "Okay crimefighters, I've got two bodies, and another one, so that's a third, in the same area." Sarra looked at Garcia. "Garcia, did you find any unusual markings on the bodies? You've got crimscene pics right?" She asked. "Bingo for the newbie. There is something, and I have no idea what the devil it could be, its not an inverted pentagram, but its..." Garcia shuddered and sent it over. Sarra swore. "Cluster fuck." She muttered. She smiled and appologized.

"This is the mention of Lucifer. Damn it." She muttered. Reid gulped. "As in lord of darkness?" He quoted and she nodded he turned pale. She closed her eyes. She sighed. "Damn it..." "I think I can face him off...done it a couple of times before...but this seems like the BIG leagues." She mentioned. Sarra sighed. "Damn it." She muttered. "What can we do to help?" Aaron asked. She smiled wearily. "Not much I'm afraid. This one...Dis one seems like its an all or nothin' battle. Hell." She muttered. Sarra sighed as she did, she got a headache again. "Lieutenant?" Morgan asked as he reached out. She shrugged him off. "Lieutenant..." Aaron mentioned. She _glowed_ Power, and her eyes turned into a thousand endless stars, and the Lady of the Stars, Ki'slet, showed up. "She is in danger, but she doesn't want to put anyone else in danger, and she doesn't want to lose." Aaron's eyebrow went up. "Who are you?" she smiled.

"I am her guardian, Ki'slet. She need a link but she will shove everyone away. She will push everyone down and away from her because she thinks she is a disaster." "She loved someone once, and they died because they loved her or so she thinks." Sarra's body was shaking. "She needs a link to our Power so she could still live, as she has not done all she needs to do." Morgan looked at Reid who nodded. Sarra came back, and she was shaking. It was pain mostly she was shaking from. Morgan and Reid both reached out for her. She moaned as she glowed. She accepted them both.

Then she glowed again, and it was Morgan. She sighed. She looked at Reid. "Thank you." "For trying." She said. She closed her eyes. She sighed. Her heart ached. She was exhausted. "Morgan..?" She asked. He nodded. "Yes?" He asked. Sarra closed her eyes. "Just...Keep watch. I've got some bad problems." She said and he looked confused. "Alright." he said and Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. "Just need a comforting touch, Morgan. Nothing more." She moaned. He touched her as she leaned against his hip. She smiled as she closed her eyes, and she sighed. "I will explain all, soon." She promised. She slept. "I promise." She whispered and she closed her eyes, and he smiled.

She smiled in her dreams. He smiled as he watched her relax, and she sank into his leg, and the others looked shocked a little, but didn't let them faze them. Screaming, filled the air, of the belly of the airplane as she woke. "Torrens! Torrens! Wake up." Morgan said and looked at her and she calmed down. "Sorry..." "So sorry..." She said. She held her head. "Lieutenant?" SSA Hotchner asked. "Sir." She said. "Can you?" She smiled.

"What did I scream just now?" She asked in reply as she rubbed the tears from her face and her rather odd shaped nose. Sarra waited. "Come on people don't be embarrassed." "I have to know what story I need to tell." She said. "Jason." Reid said unabashfully. Sarra sighed.

"Crap and double crap." She muttered. She sighed. She closed her eyes. "Oh kay, crimefighters, ya better let Penelope on this one too, or she'll never forgive me." Morgan smiled and tapped in Garcia and she told them about her stint as a Power Ranger.

She told them about being warped by the mad bot, Mondo, and his plot to destroy the Power Rangers, by using one of their own from the inside if he could, and with the help of a magickal means from Rita days, and she explained that as well. Sarra sighed. "Power Rangers?" Penelope asked. Sarra smiled. "That's a positive Garcia." "Sorry." She shook her head. "This is cool." "Somewhat." Sarra smiled.

"And the hand?" Aaron asked. Sarra sighed. "Sorry Hotch, That, is my past. Mondo did that to me to punish me for not doing his bidding. He warped me twice, and he tried to kill me as well." She shuddered and Morgan instinctively wrapped his arms around her and held her and she curled into his arms. He held her for a few brief moments. "Thanks Morgan." She said and let go. He let her go, and she sighed in relief. She grinned and she leaned back into the airplane's seat. "I could get used to the flights if we travel in this." She said with a smile.

She closed her eyes again and then they landed. She smiled. She got herself set right, and Morgan stuck close to her. She smiled. She got her stuff organized. Sarra smiled, and she lugged the small case of books that came with her, and she shouldered her go bag and her computer. He grinned as he helped her into one of the SUV's with JJ. They rode to the area. Sarra smiled. Sarra sighed as she rolled her neck and streached and looked at the work. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Okay, whadda we got?" She asked. He smiled. "We've got problems. Lucifer, or mentions of him, markings, weird, and three dead bodies." Sarra nodded. "Right Dr. Reid." He grinned. "Usually things of Power come in five nine, seven, or some certian odd number. If its nine or seven, we've got time to figure out a pattern." "If it's five, then we're in deep kimchee." She muttered. Reid grimaced.

"By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes." He quoted. She nodded. "Exactly right Dr. Reid." he grinned. "Call me Spencer." he said. She smiled.

"Spencer." She said. She sighed as they sat and she looked at the area and she closed her eyes for a brief second and Aaron looked at her. She sensed something and it shocked her in waves, and nearly knocked her off her chair. "Damn it." She muttered. Aaron looked at her and she smiled. "Sir. Truth?" She asked. He looked at her.

"We gots big problems." She sighed. "A wave of psychic energy just entered the country, and made a wave of energy that just blasted me off me own chair. And off my centre. We're fucked." Spencer looked pale. She ran a hand through her hair, as it had turned white again. She sighed and she swore. "Hells." The station's radio clicked on and Billy Talent's Devil on my Shoulder went on. She looked at the officer nearest to the radio. "Turn that crap off." She said. He did. She sighed.

"Crap. I'm going to have to call in another couple of experts. Just two. Mind you. Winchesters." Spencer clicked his fingers together in a snap. "I know of them." He said and she smiled. "They are good lads, got a bit of a chip on their shoulder, but that's to be expected. Good lads. I want no one investigatin'." She looked over at Hotchner and then at Penelope on the screen. They nodded. Sarra grinned.

Sarra closed her eyes, and she got on the phone. "Dean. Its Sarra. Get yer butt down to Oklahoma." "Yeah, Tulsa, other side, South Okie, kiddo." Sarra grinned as she heard a moan. "Sarra, we just got through all hell breaking loose." Sarra moaned. "Gods!" She said. "You'll tell me when ye get here lads." She said and she gave them the address. "And no anything... shady lads." She said in warning. "Yes Sarra." She heard. Sarra smiled. "Get here now kids." She said and Dean chuffed a laugh. "Yes, Lieutenant." He replied.

Sarra sighed. "Drive safe Dean." She chided. "Yes ma'am." She laughed again. She smiled as she closed her eyes. "Be safe Lady." "As safe as I can, I am bonded, and safe." She said. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes, "Be safe." She said. "On it Lady." He said gruffly. She shut off the phone. She looked at the others. "They'll be here by tonight, if I know Dean, and his driving." She said and she closed her eyes. She sighed. "Sarra, you need anything?" Morgan asked.

She shook her head. "Just some sleep." She muttered. He smiled. He looked at Aaron who was just as wiped out. "Go." "Pick this up in the morning." Sarra shook her head. "Feel like we won't have time, sir." He smiled. "Your gonna do better if you sleep." Sarra nodded. Sarra smiled. "Right. I guess your right." She moaned and Morgan got her in his arms and got her to the hotel they were staying at. Sarra sighed as she closed her eyes. "Thanks Morgan." He smiled. "What do you need?" He asked. She smiled.

"Just...you." She whispered.

He held her in his arms and she curled in her sleep, against him, and she sighed as she felt his touch. "Morgan..." He looked at her. She smiled. He kissed her. Sarra relaxed, under his touch. He touched her, and she kissed him. "Does your Goddess need...me to follow her to be with you?" Sarra shook her head. "No." She said. "And you can believe what ever you believe, I understand freedom of reglion young man." She said.

He smiled. "You...want?" She smiled. She was two inches from his lips. "Yes I want." She said and she leaned forward and pulled him to her. "Please." She said. He made love to her. She reveled in her lover's arms and she collapsed beside him and she slept for a couple of hours til the Winchesters made the hotel. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes, after the night came in, and she looked up at her worried eyed man. "Alright, I'm fine, still alive Derek." She said softly.

He smiled. "Want something to drink?" She heard. "Yeah, I need a shower too, I think." "Dean and Sam should be headed up, we might need the coffee pot on Derek." She said and moaned as she got up creaking. "Crap. I'm getting old." She said and he laughed.

Sarra threw a pillow at him and he caught it and he smiled. He put the coffee pot on and he heard the shower turn on. He sighed whistfully. She laughed. "Alright Secret Agent Man." She said with a laugh. He looked at her in the water before he joined her as she smiled. "You know, when you stand naked under the water like that, you make it very difficult for a thirsty man like me to stop from drinking it off of you." He said. He heard a chuckle of laughter from the woman who had creases around her eyes, and dark marks under them. He smiled as he joined her, already naked, she smiled as she noticed his muscles, everywhere, and he joined her, he pulled her into his arms and took her skin into his lips. She had had pulled her hair up, after she washed it, and she moaned as he kissed the back of her neck, gasped as he took her wounded arm in, with kisses. "Morgan..." She moaned. The violent hot water almost cooled on her skin as he kissed her.

He smiled. She moaned again, as he took some of those tight shoulder muscles and made them completely relaxed as she moaned he smiled and took her, from behind, she gasped, as he spread her white ass, she smiled and moaned as he entered her again. She moaned as she did, she collapsed into his arms, and then, he released her and she smiled, as she did, Morgan leaned over her, and touched her forhead to his, and the star on her forhead glowed. "Silver?" "What the hell?" He asked. She smiled. "Kis'let." "She's accepted you, Morgan." He smiled. She kissed him. "Derek..." "Thank you, this won't be easy on you." He smiled. "Like its easy on you?" He asked. She shrugged. "You seem like you don't have Powers, so this will be difficult to realize." She said and he shrugged. "I will do the Batman thing for the Justice League and be the man that keeps them straight." Sarra laughed at the irony. Including the fact that she knew Batman personally.

She told him that. He looked suprised. "With all the places I go, Derek? Are you daft?" He smiled. She smiled. "So where've you been?" He asked. "Um..." "Angel Grove, Tokyo, Gotham, Dominion City, Bakugan City, Illinois. Shit, about a couple of thousand different small towns." She said. He smiled. "Cool." She heard. She moaned as her cell phone went off as she got dressed in a grey dress, and underwear before that. "Torrens." She answered.

"Its Dean, we're here." he said. "Alright. Kay kiddo, I'll be down, two minutes." She said and Morgan got dressed while that was on and went with her. She smiled and squeezed his hand. She let go and she saw Dean and Sam. Sam looked like Hell, Dean looked like he'd been run over in a truck derby. "Dean Sam!" She called.

They turned and looked at her. "Sarra!" Sam said and came over and hugged her. "OOMPH, child, ye got visor grips on me." He smiled. He looked up, and he whispered, "Dean's gone and got himself a contract with a Crossroads Demon. Had to want to save my miserable existance." he said and she rolled her eyes as Dean looked at him. "Sammy!" He moaned. Sam let her go.

Dean came over and hugged her too, and she breathed in his scent. "One year." he muttered and she rolled her eyes and then as he let go, she laid a slap to the back of his head. "Dean!" She accused.

"Ow." He muttered. She smiled and she hugged him again. "Ye iddjiet!" She said. "You two are staying here, under my dime, its going to be alright." She said. Dean sighed. "Thanks Lieutenant." he said and she smiled. "Dean and Sam Winchester, please meet SSA Derek Morgan and my bonder." She said. Dean shook his hand. "You'll be in for a hell of a ride." He said and Derek laughed. "The other Agents are around here somewhere, and we'll all meet up at the station. I think I'll leave you three to catch up. I hope you think that's alright?" Sarra smiled. "Thanks Morgan." She said and she leaned up, and kissed him. He smiled and went back to their room and had the coffee he'd put on. She got the two boys a room, and they shut the door behind her. Dean curled her in a hug.

She leaned her head against his lap. "Dean..." She muttered. He smiled. "Doll, what am I going to do?" He muttered. "You are going to live if I have anything to say about it." She said. He shook his burly head and his three day beard had a frown attached to it. Sarra touched his face. Sarra touched his face, pulled her lips in for a worried expression. Sarra closed her eyes. Sam smiled and excused himself to the adjoining room that he had and locked the door between them. Sarra smiled greatfully.

"Your bonder's going to be upset over this?" He asked she shrugged. "I don't care." "I'll tell him the truth, all of what you two do, and what happend for me to do this, he'll understand." She said. He smiled and he kissed her. Dean smiled as they lay beside each other, on the bed. She smiled, as she stared into those green brown eyes. His hands pulled her in as close as she could get, and he kissed her. She moaned a little. She threw up a sound barrier, so no one would know. He smiled. "That Power of yours is handy." She smiled. "Dean. Just...make me whole?" She murmured. He smiled. She took off his outer jacket, and his outer shirt, then his inner, and kissed his rather defined chest and abs. "Dean..." He looked at her. "Tell me your doing this for the right reasons, not for the reason I know your thinking of that you needed to die in that crash, 'cause you didn't deserve that, you are not a jinx, kid, your father wanted you to look out for your brother, and he wanted his sons to take on his legacy, and live afterwards." She said. He smiled.

"Its all to save Sam, Sarra." "That's all." She sighed and she let him take her clothes off. She took the rest of his clothes off, and sighed as he went on top, and into her as she moved her legs around his waist. They thrusted their hips together and she melded her lips to his. "Dean..." "Oh, Dean..." She moaned. Hands melded onto flesh, he made her relax, even more than Derek did. She smiled. She relaxed. She took herself to the shower and showered and dressed again. Sarra smiled. She went back to the room after she released the sound berrier. Sarra smiled and she went back to her and Derek's room, after she filled Sam and Dean on what was going on.

Derek smiled. He heard the lock go, and he turned and she was there. "You two fine?" He asked. She smiled. "We're good." She said. "How'd you know?" He smiled and touched his forhead as the star glowed on his head and she moaned. "I'll tell you why, Morgan, its important." She said.

She gave them a low down. "Almost thirty years ago, when Sam was six months old and Dean was four years old, their mother was taken from them and they had a run in with their first Demon, as it tried to make Sam a kid with Psychic Powers which worked." She started with and went down from there. Derek whistled. "Damn."

"I understand love." He said and kissed her. She relaxed. "Thanks Derek." She smiled.

She smiled and she felt safe again. He kissed her and she touched his skin. "As much as I'd love to do more, I think we need sleep and rejoin the Agents in the morning and for that, I need sleep." he laughed. "Alright, Lady." She rolled her eyes. "Not you too." He smiled.

Sarra's blue eyes rolled behind her glasses, and he took her glasses off, sleek oval frames, done in deep purple. "So what's with the purple and grey?" She smiled.

"Links to my two powers." She said. She smiled and he touched her hand. She got his forhead close and she closed her eyes and he did the same. "Follow me." She whispered. He nodded. The two spirits travelled throught the line of the dreamspace, and she told him, "This is the Morphin' Grid." She said and she showed him. And then showed him the marks of where the Rangers stood."Most don't have a link to the Power still, as they retired, Me, Adam, Kat, Rocky, Justin, Trey, Jason, Tommy, we're all a little different." She said. "Our Power of the the Zeo shows up on this grid." She showed him and then Derek was blinded by the light from Tommy's Power. She told him how many Powers he held. She laughed.

His look on his face, was priceless. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. They returned back to normal, and she closed her eyes. Sarra smiled as she felt better and she smiled as she slept. Derek wasn't wide awake, but he watched her sleep, til he drifted off. She slept and she felt his arms close around her and he slept as well. She sighed as she woke and she moaned as the sunlight hit through the partitoned blinds. "M...nnnh." She muttered. Derek chuckled as he got dressed. She looked at him with one eye opened and his fuzzy reflection came back at her and he was dressed already and she cursed. "Balls." She said and he laughed. She smiled as she closed her eyes, and sighed as she got up. "Mph." She muttered and he came down and kissed her lips. "Guess I was as bad as Aaron figured." She said. She moaned as she got out of bed, and sighed as Derek handed her an outfit he figured she'd wear today, and got underwear and she raised an eyebrow. "Yer dressin' me now?" She growled and he laughed. "To only get you faster mama." She smiled.

"Get some of that coffee, in a mug?" She asked. He did so and handed it to her before she went in. She drank some and kept the mug in the bathroom til she was showered and dressed and drained the mug in time. She came out, primed and ready for the day, and he smiled. "Coulda stayed longer in that shower." She muttered and he laughed and he got her in his arms and she sighed as she leaned against him and snuggled into his body. "Morgan..." She said and he smiled and he kissed her neck to which she had a beautiful necklace of a double width small box link chain, silver, with stars in crystals added on the bottom. She smiled as she felt his touch. "We got to meet the others." She said and he nodded. He handed her a protein bar and she smiled. "Thanks." She said and she pulled the covering off and chomped into it and it disappeared rather quickly, he grinned. "Got to get the Winchesters, and get back to the station." She muttered over her bar. "Right." She went to their room and knocked on the door. She smiled as she closed her eyes, as a headache started. There was something going on. She muttered and she heard shouting. She cursed and then she unlocked their door by magick. There was snarling, and growling, and Dean looked at Sarra. "GET OUTTA HERE!" She cursed. "Hell Hounds." She muttered and she closed her eyes once, and they went to X-Ray vision, and she found them and she spread their guts all over the hotel room. Sarra collapsed, to her knees, and Derek caught up to them and caught her as she fell. "What the hell?!" He growled.

Sarra smiled "Fine now, Hell Hounds won't be in the way." "We've got a murder to solve." She said. "We've got work to do boys." She went and used the washroom cleaned her face, checked her outfit and hair and turned and walked out. "Ten minutes get moving." She growled. They hopped to it. She looked pissed. She looked at Morgan who ran to keep up with her. She sighed as they got in the truck, and waited for the Winchesters to get moving, and they made it out in record time. Sarra sighed as she closed her eyes as Morgan drove, and they got to the next scene before it became a scene. There was a lost one, a victim being tortured and there was another on the altar, for some reason, a stone altar. Sarra clenched back her swear words and got her guns materialized from her subspace pockets, and checked the bullet ratio, of the rock salt and the silver. "If there is anything else, we're almost screwed." "Morgan, you held a bladed weapon before?" She asked.

He shook his head. She swore and handed him a sword. "This is Selene. Means moon. She'll help you, yeah she'll talk in your head she's a soul embodied sword and my guardian, or the guardian who joins me." She said. "You just have to think about her, and she'll be in your head." He thought of her. _Selene?_ He asked. There was a fuzzy mumbling, and then _Here. Who are you? _She asked.

_My name is Morgan. I'm FBI I'm Her bonder, I need your help we're facing apocolyptic proportion, She tells me. _There was mental swearing and he quirked a smile. _Wondered where she learned all her swears._ He thought. There was a mental grin in his mind. _Well your sexy enough laddie. And enough wit to carry you both back. You'll be fine. Now do you know any blade work?_ He shook his head. _No, She said that'd be fine though._ She smiled.

_Fair enough._ Was the word back. Sarra smiled. "Okay kids, lets get to work." She said and she took the other sword she had,_Shadow_ she called him. Sarra smiled, Sarra then looked as Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi, JJ, and Reid, all came out. She looked over at Aaron Hotchner "Sir, do I have your leave?" She whispered. He nodded. He waited. "Alright, you Reid, Rossi, I need ya'll to create some sort of destraction." She said.

"JJ, you and Sam, you two stick together. Dean You are covering my back, with Morgan, I've got lead." She murmured. "Alright." Dean groused. She moved her fingers, and Hotchner and Rossi distracted the accolade very well, well enough so that Sarra and Morgan could get the victims free. Sarra smiled and cuffed the accolade. Then, there was a shout, and a scream, and he took one of her hidden knives and stabbed her with it. Morgan went for her, and Dean went for the accolade.

Sarra went blank in her mind, and saw blood, then saw her eyelids go over her open eyes. "Torrens! Don't you leave us! Don't you leave me!" He said. "Morgan..." He nodded. "That's right doll. Don't leave me!" He said and she opened her eyelids. "Morgan..." "That's right baby, hang on, concentrate on what I am saying." He said. She licked her lips. "Where?" She asked.

"Third rib, right side." She laughed. "Always on the right side." She muttered. She moaned and she felt blood. "Damn they always get my best war outfits...damn them.. how many times?" She asked. He smiled. "Just the once Lady." She swore again and gave the accolade a glare. "Bus comin'?" She asked. He nodded. "Yes Lady." He said. She smiled. "Thank the Goddess Kis'let..." She sighed. Sarra smiled as she did, she sighed, Sarra closed her eyes, briefly. "So sore, tired, Morgan." He smiled. "Easy Lady, Bus is five minutes away." She smiled.

Sarra grinned. She held onto his hand. Dean came up. "Lady!" He said as he gripped her bad hand. "Boy." She breathed. "Goddess..." "That hurt." She muttered. Sarra breathed short breaths. Then the ambulance came with the paramedics. Sarra sighed as she closed her eyes. Sarra was seen to, and she felt his worry. She looked at the man, that rode with her. Morgan still didn't leave her side. Sarra looked at the Paramedic. "He stayed this time." She breathed. The Paramedic smiled. "Yes he did, you lucky dog." Sarra rolled her blue eyes.

She looked at Derek. Sarra sighed as she closed her eyes, softly. "I just need some rest..." She murmured. They got her to the hospital, and got her seen to. Sarra closed her eyes, and she sighed. She got in, and she got healed, and she felt better, and she laid in the hosptial and looked up at her team. Her team. "Sir." She said as Aaron Hotchner came in.

"Easy Sarra, just lay there." She smiled. "Did I do alright sir?" She asked. He nodded. "Yes ma'am you did." She laughed. "Ow." She cursed. Derek got to her side. "D..." He smiled. He got the nearest seat and fwumped into it. She smiled. He held her hand. Dean and Sam joined the party. "Boys." She said and they came up and hugged her. "Silver..." "Thank the gods your alright, or Tommy woulda had our heads." Sarra laughed. "Did he call?" She asked. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, wanted to make sure you were okay Lady." She smiled. "Tell him in time I will be." She said. Derek moved and got in behind her and she leaned against his chest and she felt soo much better. "Thank you Derek." She whispered. He smiled. "Any time Lady. Anytime." He said and she felt his touch and she felt his safety." Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes and she sighed as she snuggled into him and Hotch smiled. "When she gets better, she'll come home. Derek will stay with her til she's ready to come." Sarra woke up a little. "Thanks Hotch." She said. She touched her boss's hand.

"I couldn't do it without all ya'll believin' in me." She whispered. He smiled. "You know what you do, and you do your best, that's what all of us do. Strauss can roll over." Sarra laughed. "Strauss can get laid; ya mean." The others turned pink and laughed. "Silver!" Derek mentioned. Sarra grinned. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. "It might get the stick out of her butt." Reid had a hard time to hold in his laughter.

Sarra smiled. "Easy there chuckles, you might not regain conciousness if you laugh too hard." Derek chortled. "Yeah yeah laugh at my expense, Morgan." Reid replied.

Sarra smiled, as they left, and Aaron stuck his head back in. "The plane will pick you up when your ready to come home." "It was a case after all that brought us out here." Sarra smiled and waved her left hand. "Thanks Hotch." She said.

The team left, and Sam and Dean were left. "Thanks laddies, for bein' so quick on the up take." She said. Dean smiled. "Our pleasure." He chortled. Sarra smiled. Sarra closed her eyes. Dean came in and hugged her and kissed her lips. He let go. "Thanks lady, for...everything." She smiled. "Always have your boys' backs, ya know that." She said.

"Torrens, we have yours." Sam said and leaned in and hugged her, he kissed her cheek. "Thank you Lady." He said, softly, even though Derek could hear. Sarra smiled. "Easy kid, you'll dislocate my ribs again." She chortled. He smiled. "Thank you." He said again and she smiled. "Anytime, lad." She said. He smiled. "Ya boys take care ya hear? Keep in bloody touch this time!" She said he laughed. "Yes Lady." He said and she laughed.

They left, and she slept and two weeks later the plane was ready to pick them up and take them back to the HQ. Sarra snuggled in Derek's arms after they reached elevation, and she leaned her head in his lap. He smiled. "Thanks Lady, for an interesting time." She smiled. "You ain't leaving me just yet lad are you?" He shook his head. "As long as you need me." He said. She smiled.

"Thanks Laddie buck." She said and she put on her IPod. It was Lucky Ones, By Bif Naked she smiled as she shared it with Derek as they started to land and he leaned down and kissed her.

"It was a Monday when; My lover told me, never pay the reaper with...Love only!"

"What could I say to you? Except I love you! And I'd give my life for yours!"

"I know... we are... we...are the lucky ones!" "I know... we are... we are... the lucky ones!" "I know... we are... we are... the lucky ones...dear!"

"Remember that time we made; Love in the roses!" "And you took my picture...In all sorts of poses!"

"It's time to say...I thank God for you...I thank God for you ...In each and every single way!"

"I know we are... we are the lucky ones...I know we are... we are the lucky ones; I know we are... we are the lucky ones...I know we are we are the lucky ones...dear!"


End file.
